


I've Done Worse

by austria13



Series: Everyone is happy and at least a little queer [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, Game Night, everyone is relaxing, just hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austria13/pseuds/austria13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers play Cards Against Humanity.  Natasha tells everyone a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Done Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariG_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariG_14/gifts).



> Random scribblings of a bored mind with nothing better to do. Unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> This is part of a late birthday present for my bby Maria aka [curse-you](http://curse-you.tumblr.com/) <3

Steve and Sam are sitting on the floor, sides pressed close together.  Above them, Bucky is draped sideways over the armchair--legs dangling off one end, head off the other.  Clint is perched on the back of the sofa (like Bucky ALWAYS asks him not to) with Natasha leaning her head on his knee.  Tony is sitting at the other end of the sofa, one leg crossed over the other with his foot resting on his knee as Pepper settles herself on the arm of the sofa next to him.  Even Maria is there, sitting on the floor with her legs sprawled out in front of her as she stares at her cards, brow furrowed.  She looks up at Bucky, judge of this round, looks back at her cards, and narrows her eyes.  She selects a card, sliding it facedown across the table to join the others.  "I'm an awful person," she announces.

"It's Cards Against Humanity," Natasha says with her mouth full of M&Ms.  "We are all horrible excuses for people in this game." 

Pepper hands her card in as well.  "Well, it is her first time playing with us.  It's all right that she doesn't know how terrible we all are."

"Yet," Sam chimes in as he tosses his card in.

Bucky tosses a handful of M&Ms into his mouth and makes silent grabby hands for the pile, crunching the candy loudly.  Sam sighs, leans forward, and collects the pile, handing it back to Bucky over his shoulder.  "Lazyass," he accuses.

Bucky shrugs.  "I mean, yeah," he answers, sorting through the cards.  "What was the black card again?"

"Reasons my last relationship ended," Clint reads out, stroking Natasha's hair.

"Oh yeah," Tony says suddenly, "where did you get the expansion pack?"

"Online," Bucky responds.

"Hold on," Pepper holds her hands up in a moment of realization.  "Where did you get the money?"

"...My bank account?" Bucky stops sorting through the cards.

"You don't have a job."

"So?"

"So SHIELD is defunct and you don't have a real job.  Where the hell are you getting money from?"

Everyone's eyes slowly rotate over to land on Natasha.  She shrugs, thumping Clint's knee when he stops stroking her hair.  "SHIELD had unlimited access to unlimited funds.  I diverted a little."

Pepper is shocked.  "That is so illegal?!  I don't even--How--What--"  She trails off into a collection of confused and alarmed noises.

Natasha shrugs and reaches for the bowl of M&Ms.  "I've done worse."


End file.
